Nieuweling
by Daghdha
Summary: Carlisle vind een meisje, meer dood dan levend, langs de kant van de weg...   al keer geupload, maar link deed het niet... was iets mis mee...
1. Meisje

Ik bezit niks van het originele verhaal van Twilight.

In mijn verhaal is het iets aangepast.  
>Alle kinderen bestaan wel.<br>Esme bestond ook. Tot in een gevecht met andere vampiers zij is vermoord.  
>Carlisle heeft zich volledig van de Volturi toen hij ontdekte dat het gevecht en de moord een wraak was omdat hij was weggegaan en zijn kinderen met 'speciale' krachten niet bij hen aan wilde sluiten.<br>Dit gebeurde allemaal ongeveer twintig jaar geleden.  
>Het verhaal begint aan het begin van Twilight.<p>

Proloog

Carlisle was op weg naar huis.  
>Het was al schemerig aan het worden.<br>Zijn raampjes staan open en hij probeert vandaag te vergeten.  
>Wat een dag. Alles ging mis. Stroomstoring, geen genoeg bloed op voorraad, twee mensen die onder zijn handen weggegleden waren waarvan een nog slechts een kind.<br>Hij zucht en haalt een hand over zijn gezicht.  
>Dan kijkt hij met een ruk op.<br>De ijzerachtige geur van bloed dringt zijn neus binnen.  
>Hij herkent deze geur maar al te goed; mensenbloed.<br>Als hij sterker en sterker wordt trapt hij op de rem en stopt.  
>Carlisle aarzelt en neemt een besluit. Hij is dokter.<br>Hij zet de auto langs de kant van de weg en stapt uit.  
>Al zijn zintuigen op scherp.<br>Hij volgt de geur die sterker en sterker word.  
>Wat ruikt het heerlijk; ijzerachtig zoals elk bloed. Maar ook zoetig, vreemd genoeg een beetje naar bloemen.<br>Dan ziet hij iemand liggen. Bloedend.  
>Een meisje, jonge vrouw.<br>Hij knielt naast haar neer en neemt de schade razendsnel op.  
>Ze moet naar het ziekenhuis. Maar of ze dat zal redden.<br>Een hand klemt zich als een bankschroef om zijn pols.  
>' Help me,' fluistert het meisje, 'red me. Ik wil niet dood.'<br>' Rustig. Ik kan je helpen. Ik ben een dokter,' zegt Carlisle en het meisje ontspant.  
>Hij bekijkt de wonden en ziet diverse messteken in borst, buik en armen en benen. Hij ziet sporen van schoenen op haar lichaam.<br>Hij kijkt rond en ziet bandensporen.  
>Dit meisje is gedumpt.<br>' Ik mag niet dood gaan,' zegt ze bijna onhoorbaar en ze slaat haar ogen open.  
>Heel even kijkt ze hem aan om dan weg te zakken in bewusteloosheid.<br>Hij komt met een drift tot stilstand voor het huis.  
>' Alice ga met Jasper weg, nu!' Roept hij als hij Alice en Jasper naar buiten ziet komen.<br>De geur van bloed verspreid zich razendsnel.  
>Hij ziet dat Alice ook overweldigd word.<br>Ze heeft zich nog genoeg in de hand om Jasper met krachtige hand mee te trekken en in het bos te verdwijnen.  
>Carlisle tilt het meisje van zijn achterbank op en merkt dat haar hartslag heel zwak is.<br>Hij loopt zo snel hij kan naar binnen en legt haar op de sofa in zijn studeerkamer.  
>' Carlisle,' klinkt een stem gesmoord, 'wat...'<br>' Rosalie. Iedereen, weg,' roept hij.  
>Edward komt de kamer in en ook hij moet zich beheersen.<br>' Carlisle, kan ik helpen.'  
>' Ga weg. Jullie kunnen je niet beheersen,' roept hij.<br>Hij kijkt zijn kinderen dreigend aan.  
>Rosalie werpt nog een blik op het bloedende meisje en verdwijnt samen met de rest.<br>Carlisle kijkt naar het stervende meisje op zijn sofa en drukt zijn vuist tegen zijn mond.  
>Hij moet nu beslissen.<br>Beslissen voor een ander.  
>Hij staat daar enkele seconden, het lijken uren, met zijn vuist tegen zijn mond gedrukt en buigt zich dan voorover naar het meisje.<br>Hij opent zijn mond en bijt.  
>Haar bloed is nog zoeter dan hij had voorgesteld. Onvoorstelbaar lekker.<br>Maar hij moet stoppen.  
>Stop!<br>Stop, dwingt hij zichzelf.  
>Het meisje ligt daar doodstil, doodsbleek, voor hem.<br>Hij weet dat het gif het werk zal gaan doen.  
>Maar nu moet hij de wonden hechten zodat ze nog kunnen helen.<br>Binnen enkele seconden is hij terug met zijn tas en haalt er hechtdraad en naald uit.  
>Hij aarzelt en trekt dan het bloed doordrenkte shirt uit.<br>Of wat ooit een shirt was.  
>Vol afschuw kijkt hij naar de wonden. Was ze niet overleden aan bloedverlies dan wel aan inwendige bloedingen.<br>Hij begint aan de eerste steekwond.

Ergens in het onderbewustzijn van het meisje dat ver weg van de wereld verzeild is geraakt begint het gif te werken. De pijn begint langzaam te komen.  
>Of het de pijn is van een naald die constant in en uit haar lichaam gaat, de herinnering van de pijn van de messen, de schoppen en de woorden die ze kreeg, of van de beet en het gif.<br>Ze wil het uitschreeuwen en opent haar mond.  
>Carlisle schrikt als het meisje een harde schreeuw uitbrengt en haar hele lichaam schokt.<br>Het gif begint te werken.  
>' Sst,' fluistert hij en strijkt over haar wang. Zweet ligt in pareltjes op haar voorhoofd en haar hand klauwt zich weer om zijn pols.<p> 


	2. Pijn

Meisje

De pijn.  
>De pijn was er weer.<br>' Nee, David, stop!' Schreeuw ik uit, 'alsjeblieft stop!'  
>Ik gil als er een nieuwe pijnscheut komt.<br>Ik voel een hand op mijn wang die ik ruw wegsla.  
>' Alsjeblieft,' gil ik.<br>' Sst,' klinkt een stem van ver weg, 'je bent veilig.'  
>De hand strijkt over mijn wang.<br>' Rustig maar, niemand doet je pijn,' zegt dezelfde stem.  
>Ik voel mijn hele lichaam krommen als er een nieuwe scheut pijn komt en ik gil het uit.<br>Ik pak iets vast en probeer het fijn te knijpen als er een nieuwe pijnscheut komt.  
>' Rustig,' klinkt een stem, 'dit gaat over. Het is maar even en dan heb je nooit meer pijn.'<br>' Ik wil niet dood,' hoor ik mijn eigen stem.  
>' Je gaat niet dood.' De stem is kalmerend.<br>Ik kronkel van pijn en hap naar adem.  
>Iemand drukt me terug als ik overeind schiet.<p>

Dan ineens is de pijn weg.  
>Ik open mijn ogen en ga overeind zitten.<br>Ik lig in een tweepersoonsbed. Tegen de wand staan enkele kasten.  
>Schemer komt de kamer binnen door grote ramen.<br>Het duurt even voordat ik door heb dat er iemand aan het voeteneind zit.  
>Ik krul op en druk mezelf tegen het hoofdeind aan.<br>' Rustig maar. Ik doe je niks.' Het is de stem die ik in mijn dromen hoorde, de dromen met die onmenselijke pijn.  
>Hij spreekt Engels.<br>Ik neem hem op. Hij is bleek. Zijn ogen zijn bruin. Zijn haren zijn blond. Hij is iets groter dan ik ben denk ik en een jaar of vijfentwintig.  
>Met grote ogen kijk ik hem aan en probeer me zo klein mogelijk te maken tegen het hoofdeinde van het bed.<br>Ik ben niet langer gekleed in mijn eigen kleding merk ik maar draag een wijd zittend shirt en een korte joggingbroek.  
>Ik zie strepen op mijn benen en zie dat er hechtingen zitten.<br>Ook op mijn armen zitten strepen.  
>Ik voel pijn opkomen op mijn borst en buik.<br>Ik probeer me te herinneren wat er is gebeurd.  
>Ik houd hem in de gaten.<p>

' Ik ben Carlisle. Ik heb je gevonden langs de kant van de weg. Ik ben dokter. Je bent hier nu een week.'  
>' Waarom lig ik niet in het ziekenhuis?' Hoor ik mijn stem, klein en iel.<br>Hij komt iets dichterbij en ik duik nog meer in een.  
>' Wat is je naam,' vraagt hij vriendelijk en zijn ogen kijken me recht aan.<br>' Elena.'  
>' Elena. Toen ik je vond was je meer dood dan levend. Je smeekte me dat je niet dood mocht gaan, dat ik je moest helpen.'<br>Ik kijk hem aan.  
>' Ik heb je geholpen. Ik heb je mee naar huis genomen en je wonden gehecht. Je was helaas niet meer in leven te houden.'<br>Ik kijk hem aan en langzaam dringen de woorden tot me door.

' Ik was niet meer in leven te houden? Ben ik dood?'  
>' Ja en nee,' antwoord de man die zichzelf Carlisle noemt.<br>Ik staar hem aan.  
>' Bent u wel helemaal goed bij uw hoofd?' Hoor ik mezelf vragen.<br>De man lacht.  
>' Ja. Helemaal. Luister meid,' gaat hij op ernstige toon verder, 'wij zijn vampiers. Wij zitten tussen dood en leven in. Jij bent nu een van ons.'<br>' Vampiers?' Herhaal ik lacherig.  
>' Ja,' knikt Carlisle doodernstig, 'je zal niet meer ademen, je hart zal niet meer slaan, je zal bloed moeten drinken om je lichaam te onderhouden, je kan niet doodgaan aan ouderdom, je blijft voor altijd de leeftijd dat je nu hebt.'<br>Ik staar hem aan en besef dat hij dit allemaal meent.  
>' We zijn sterker dan mensen, sneller dan mensen, kunnen zien in het donker, hebben een perfecte reuk en een perfect gehoor.'<br>Ik schud mijn hoofd.  
>' Dit is een nachtmerrie.'<br>Carlisle zegt niks maar blijft daar zitten.  
>' Laat alles tot je doordringen. Als je denkt dat je er aan toe bent, kijk dan rond in het huis.'<br>Carlisle staat op en binnen enkele seconden is hij verdwenen.

Voorzichtig open ik de deur van de kamer en stap de gang op.  
>Na een dag bang in de kamer te hebben gezeten. Veel leesbaars heeft hij ook niet staan.<br>Ik sluit de deur en loop de gang door.  
>Het is licht hier. Veel glas laat voldoende licht door. Buiten het is zonnig.<br>Verbaasd, bang en gefascineerd staar ik naar mijn arm als er zonlicht op valt. Ik lijk wel een discobal.  
>Voorzichtig, als een inbreker in dit huis, sluip ik de trappen af en ik hoor stemmen.<br>Ze lachen, discussiëren ergens over.  
>Ik vind ze in een woonkamer voor de tv.<br>Er zit een meisje met zwarte haren met een jongen met honingblond haar die een arm om haar heen heeft geslagen. Er staat een meisje met golvend blond haar. Verderop een jongen, gespierd en kort haar.  
>Dan nog een jongen. Een beetje mysteries vind ik hem.<br>Ik zie ook Carlisle.  
>Dan ineens valt er een stilte en staren ze me allemaal aan.<p>

' Je bent wakker,' klinkt de stem van het meisje met korte haren. Haar stem klinkt als een twinkeling en ze komt op me af.  
>Dan doet ze enkele stappen terug. ' Wow, je ruikt nog lekker,' zegt ze dan. En hersteld zich. 'Ik ben trouwens Alice.'<br>' Elena.'  
>Carlisle staat ineens naast me en slaat een arm om me heen.<br>' Mag ik je voorstellen aan de rest van de familie; Rosalie,' hij knikt naar het blonde meisje die kwaad weg loopt, 'Emmet,' hij knikt naar de gespierde met korte haren, 'Edward,' de mysterieuze jongen, 'en Jasper.'  
>Niemand zegt iets.<br>Ik sla mijn ogen neer.  
>Mijn keel begint te branden.<br>Ik kijk op. Er hangt een vreemde lucht hier ineens.  
>Jasper staat met een ruk op.<br>' Carlisle ik wil je spreken, nu,' zegt hij en loopt langs ons heen de kamer uit.  
>Alice steekt een arm door de mijne. 'Je hebt dezelfde maat als ik. Zullen we kleding voor je zoeken?' Zegt ze vrolijk en voordat ik iets kan zeggen lopen we al naar boven.<br>De geur blijft in me neus hangen en maakt me hongerig.


	3. Jacht

Het heeft even geduurd, hier mijn excuses voor.  
>Hopelijk genieten jullie van mijn volgende hoofdstuk<p>

Carlisle

Ik volg Jasper de keuken in.  
>' Ze is een nieuweling,' begint hij, 'ze zal zich niet kunnen beheersen.'<br>Ik kijk hem aan.  
>' Ze pikte net de geur van mensen al op en kreeg die blik in haar ogen,' verteld Jasper me.<br>' Jasper, jij hebt er het meeste ervaring mee. Zal jij haar in de gaten willen houden,' vraag ik, merkend waar dit heen gaat.  
>' Dat is wel de bedoeling.' Hij kijkt van me weg en staart naar buiten,<br>' het zal wel moeten.'  
>' Ik dank je Jasper,' antwoord ik oprecht en leg mijn hand op zijn schouder, 'als er iets is, zeg je het dan?'<br>Jasper knikt.  
>' Tada,' klinkt de stem van Alice achter ons.<br>We draaien ons om.  
>Ze staat daar in kleding van Alice. Een joggingbroek met een smaragdgroene blouse dat prachtig afsteekt bij haar zwarte haren.<br>Haar ogen zijn knal rood.  
>Ik glimlach bij het zien van haar blote voeten.<br>' Ze heeft grotere voeten dan ik,' legt Alice uit als ze mijn blik ziet en haar ogen glimmen, 'dat word winkelen!'  
>' Alice, voorlopig zal ze niet onder de mensen kunnen komen,' zeg ik vriendelijk met waarschuwende blik en aan de blik te zien beseft Alice waar ik het over heb.<br>' Heb je familie?' Vraagt Jasper ineens.  
>Elena kijkt ons even aan.<br>' Nee.'  
>' Kom je hier vandaan?' Vraagt Jasper verder.<br>' Nee.' Antwoord ze weer.  
>' Dat dacht ik al te horen aan je accent. Begrijp je alles wat we zeggen?'<br>Ik gebaar Alice dat ze stil moet zijn en Jasper zijn gang moet laten gaan.  
>' Niet alles,' zegt ze na een korte aarzeling.<br>' Waar kom je vandaan.'  
>' Nederland,' klinkt het zacht.<br>' Waar?'  
>' Holland,' probeert ze dan.<br>' Ik weet waar het is.'  
>De rest kijkt elkaarwezenloos aan.<br>' Drugs, molens, klompen, tulpen?'  
>' Naast Engeland,' help ik haar.<br>Ze kijken elkaar aan.  
>' Volgens mij weet ik wel waar het ligt,' zegt Jasper dan.<br>' Hoe kom je hier terecht?' Vraag ik.  
>Ze draait zich van ons weg en kijkt uit het raam.<br>' Vakantie,' zegt ze dan zachtjes, 'we zijn hier op vakantie.'  
>' We?'<br>Ze bestudeerd de zon op haar huid en kijkt bijna schil als ze probeert van te dicht bij te kijken.  
>' Ja,' zegt ze dan, 'waar ben ik?'<br>' In Forks,' zegt Jasper.  
>Ze trekt een wenkbrauw op. ' Wáár?'<br>' Waar ging de vakantie naar toe?' Vraag ik.  
>' LA, San Francisco,' zei ze nadat ze had nagedacht.<br>' Je bent iets uit de route. We zitten richting de Canadese grens,' verteld Jasper haar.  
>' Wat?'<br>Ze draait zich naar ons om.  
>Dan veranderd haar hele houding.<br>Ze kijkt naar buiten, door het open raam.  
>' Die geur,' mompelt ze en ik zie dat ze word overmand.<br>' Jasper, achter haar aan,' merk ik als ze binnen enkele seconden is verdwenen.  
>' Alice?'<br>Deze knikt en volgt ons.  
>Jasper kan ik al niet meer zien maar ik volg zijn geurspoor.<p>

Ik vind hem tussen de bomen op een open plek.  
>Hij houd met moeite Elena in bedwang terwijl er ik in de verte mensen zie, rustig lopend in het gras.<br>Niet bewust van dat ze de dood net zijn ontsnapt.  
>Ze slaat, trapt, gromt en haar hele lichaam beweegt om zich te bevrijden aan zijn greep.<br>Ik heb Jaspers kracht onderschat maar moet de kracht van een nieuweling ook niet onderschatten.  
>' Carlisle,' zegt Jasper met op een geklemde kaken en ik schiet hem te hulp.<br>Ze trapt enkele keren goed raak en ik zie verse sporen op zijn blote huid die vrij is gekomen van zijn shirt die door Elena aardig is opgewerkt.  
>Dan ruik ik bloed.<br>Alice komt met een flinke haas in haar handen naar ons toe.  
>De rode ogen van Elena schieten van de mensen naar haar en de laten haar los.<br>Ze werpt zich op Alice die net op tijd kan wegspringen voordat Elena zich op de haas stort.  
>Ik sla een arm om Alice heen, 'dank je,' zeg ik en we wenden ons af.<br>Jasper blijft echter staan kijken, klaar voor actie.  
>Elke spier in zijn lichaam is gespannen.<br>Ik richt mijn aandacht op de mensen merk dat ze al lang op weg zijn naar de parkeerplaats even verderop.  
>Ik hoor autodeuren dichtslaan en motoren starten.<br>Dan bekijk ik waar we zijn.  
>Verder weg van huis dan ik had ingeschat.<br>Ze is snel.  
>Ze is krachtig.<br>Ik draai me weer om.  
>Ze is knap, besef ik.<br>Ze zit over het dode lichaam van de haas gebogen en veegt met de handpalm haar mond schoon.  
>Ik neem haar op.<br>Ze is niet dik, niet dun. Mollig een beetje. Ze heeft nog overal hechtingen die ik binnenkort zal moeten verwijderen. Haar haren zijn een dikke bos met slagen en vertonen kleuren van bruin maar zijn overwegend intens zwart.  
>Dan zie ik verandering in haar houding.<br>Ze gaat staan en hapt naar adem.  
>' Wen er aan, dit word alles wat je te eten krijgt; dierenbloed,' merkt Jasper kortaf op en grijpt haar bij de arm, 'we gaan naar huis.'<br>Hij trekt haar weg terwijl zij naar het dier blijft staren.  
>' Jasper,' zeg ik en leg een hand op zijn schouder, 'laat haar los. De mensen zijn weg.'<br>Jasper lijkt even te overwegen om tegen me in te gaan maar laat dan zijn greep verslappen.  
>' Heb ik…' brengt ze dan uit.<br>Alice slaat haar armen om haar heen en knuffelt haar.  
>' Dit is veel minder erg dan mensen Elly,' zegt ze, 'je zal er aan moeten wennen.'<br>Troostend houd ze haar vast.  
>Ik kijk Jasper uit en merk dat hij zijn taak uiterst serieus opvat.<br>' We moeten terug.'  
>' Carlisle, ik en Alice gaan nog even…' begint Jasper.<br>Ik knik.  
>' Elena, we gaan naar huis.'<br>Ze kijkt me aan.  
>' Huis?'<br>' We moeten die hechtingen eruit halen,' zeg ik, terwijl ik me afvraag waarom ze nog haar verwondingen heeft. Altijd, zover ik weet, verdwijnt elke menselijke mond bij de transformatie.  
>Ik steek mijn hand uit.<br>Die pakt ze met enige aarzeling aan.  
>Alice en Jasper verdwijnen in het bos.<br>' Wat gaan ze doen.'  
>' Eten,' zeg ik na een korte stilte, 'kom. Rennen.'<p> 


	4. We?

Hier nog een hoofdstuk. Een gesprek tussen Carlisle en Elena.

Elena

Voorzichtig knipt hij de hechtingen in de wonden op mijn armen los.  
>Een voor een.<br>Ik zit hier op de sofa van zijn studeerkamer.  
>Zijn handen zijn zacht en voorzichtig.<br>' Ze genezen goed,' zegt hij om de stilte te verbreken, 'snel.'  
>Ik glimlach en staar afwezig langs hem heen.<br>' Waar is de rest?' Vraag ik.  
>Carlisle kijkt me even aan.<br>Ik trek een vreemd gezicht als hij weer een hechting verwijderd.  
>' Wie bedoel je?'<br>' Ik reisde met andere.'  
>' Jij bent de enigste die ik heb gevonden,' antwoord hij, 'zo je armen zijn klaar. Trek je shirt uit en ga even liggen.'<br>Ik trek een neutraal mogelijk gezicht en doe wat er gezegd word.  
>De stof van de sofa kriebelt.<br>Mijn armen gloeien.  
>' Wat kan je je nog herinneren Elena?' Vraagt Carlisle terwijl hij verder gaat met het verwijderen van mijn hechtingen.<br>Elke aanraking van zijn hand voelt prettig, maar elke keer gevolgd door een pijn. Misschien kunnen de hechtingen eruit, maar het is nog super gevoelig.  
>Ik sluit mijn ogen.<br>' Niet veel.'  
>' Reisde je alleen?'<br>' Ja,' antwoorden ik na een tijdje, 'ik reisde af en toe met andere mee. Maar in principe alleen.'  
>Ik merk dat hij iets wil zeggen maar dan zwijgt hij.<br>' Kan je je niks van de aanval herinneren?' Vraagt hij na een lange stilte, 'shirt kan aan, broek uit graag.'  
>' Het laatste wat ik me herinner is een avondje in een bar in San Francisco samen met een groep waarmee ik al drie dagen optrok. Twee meiden en drie jongens. Ze kochten drank voor ons. De meiden en de jongens kende elkaar al langer.'<br>' Auw!'  
>' Sorry,' zegt Carlisle.<br>Er valt weer een stilte.  
>' Je broek kan aan,' zegt hij en legt zijn spullen neer.<br>Hij gaat zitten op zijn bureaustoel.  
>' Voordat je wakker werd,' begint hij en slaat zijn handen ineen.<br>Ik hijs mijn broek op en ga weer op de sofa zitten.  
>' Je riep over David. Dat hij moest stoppen, je smeekte hem te stoppen met iets. Je klonk doodsbang.'<br>' David?' Ik schud mijn hoofd.  
>Ik strijk over mijn arm.<br>' Doet het pijn?' Vraagt Carlisle en staat op.  
>' Het voelt niet echt fijn. Af en toe steekt het nog. Trekt het nog weg?' Vraag ik.<br>Hij pakt voorzichtig mijn arm en bekijkt de rode strepen.  
>' Je zal littekens houden.'<br>' Geweldig, over mijn hele lichaam littekens. Ik ben afschuwelijk.'  
>' Je bent prachtig,' brengt Carlisle zacht uit.<br>Ik sla mijn blik neer.  
>Er valt een stilte.<br>' Wat gebeurde er daarnet met mij?'  
>' Vampiers ruiken uitstekend. Jij bent een nieuweling. Dat ben je het eerste jaar nadat je bent getransformeerd. Nieuwelingen ruiken mensen van mijlen afstand. Ze zijn uit op bloed, hun voeding. Mensenbloed is het lekkerste en het voedzaamste.'<br>' Ik wil geen mensen doden.'  
>' Dan ben je goed op weg met die gedachte. Jasper heeft ervaringen met nieuwelingen. Bovendien weet hij ook hoe moeilijk het is om mensenbloed te weerstaan.'<br>Carlisle gaat naast me zitten.  
>' Heb jij mensen gedood?'<br>' Ja,' klinkt het na een tijdje, 'in het begin.'  
>Ik kijk even naast me en zie de spijt in zijn ogen geschreven.<br>' Heb je een spiegel? We zijn toch wel zichtbaar in een spiegel?' Vraag ik verschrikt.  
>Bij het omkleden met Alice had ik geen spiegel ingekeken.<br>Gedurfd eigenlijk. Want ik voelde dat mijn lichaam overal pijn deed, en doet.  
>' Ja. Je moet niet alles uit sprookjes geloven.'<br>' Vampiers bestaan, dat is het begin,' grijns ik, 'ik sta er niet van te kijken als er straks nog feën, trollen, weerwolven en heksen bestaan.'  
>Carlisle staat op. 'Er is er eentje in mijn kamer,' zegt hij.<br>In zijn kamer opent hij de deur van zijn kast en er komt een kleedspiegel tevoorschijn.  
>Ik ga er voorstaan.<br>Er staart een meisje met grote blauwe plekken in haar gezicht terug. Op haar armen zijn rode strepen.  
>Ik trek mijn shirt omhoog. Ook hier zie ik rode strepen die littekens zullen worden, blauwe plekken in de vorm van een schoen.<br>' Ik kan niet huilen,' breng ik uit en wrijf met mijn hand langs mijn ogen. Mijn hand blijft droog.  
>Carlisle verschijnt in de spiegel.<br>Hij legt zijn handen op mijn schouder.  
>' Ik ben lelijk,' breng ik uit, 'afstotelijk.'<br>' De blauwe plekken zullen wegtrekken.'  
>Ik maak me los van hem.<br>Ik laat me op bed vallen en rol me op als een embryo.  
>' Elena.'<br>Ik ga overeind zitten. Carlisle zit op de rand van het bed.  
>' Ik weet niet hoe ik hier kom. Hoe ik hier aan kom. Ik ken jullie niet. Ik ben ineens… dit! Ik kan niet huilen. Ik kan mezelf niet in de hand houden. Ik word hier wakker en mijn hele leven is… weg.'<br>Voordat ik het weet zit tegen hem aan en heeft hij zijn armen om me heen geslagen.  
>' Alles komt goed,' zegt hij, 'alles komt goed.'<br>Hij ruikt lekker.

' Wat is er?' Jasper kijkt me aan. Ik zit al de hele tijd naar hem te staren besef ik.  
>Edward en Alice kijken op.<br>' Jij moet dus op mij passen,' zeg ik tegen Jasper.  
>Jasper kijkt mij aan. ' Ja.'<br>' Oké.'  
>' Problemen mee?'<br>' Nee. Eerder opgelucht.'  
>Ik ga aarzelend verzitten zitten.<br>Ik vouw mijn handen in mijn schoot en staar ernaar.  
>' Je bent bang.'<br>Ik kijk op. Edward kijkt me aan.  
>' Ja,' geef ik toe.<br>' Je weet niet of je jezelf wel kan beheersen,' gaat hij verder.  
>' Edward, stop ermee,' merkt Alice op.<br>Edward kijkt me nog even aan en wend zich dan van me af.  
>' Mijn keel brand zo erg,' breng ik vol schaamte uit, ' geuren zijn overal.'<br>Jasper laat zijn boek zakken en kijkt me aan. Zijn gezicht staat even strak als altijd en er valt niks aan af te lezen.  
>Dan kijkt hij even Alice aan.<br>Deze pakt zijn hand, knikt, drukt een zoen op zijn lippen en laat hem los.  
>Jasper staat op.<br>' Kom.'

Ik veeg mijn mond af en schrik meteen van de ravage die ik heb aangericht.  
>Maar mijn dorst is gelest.<br>Jasper staat tegen een boom geleund.  
>' Je bent nu drie dagen wakker. En je kan je beheersen?'<br>' Beheersen?'  
>Ik draai mijn rug om naar het dode dier en kijk hem aan.<br>' Elke nieuweling die zijn keel voelt branden en geuren ruikt van bloed zal door zijn gedraaid en alles hebben gepakt wat op zijn of haar pad kwam.'  
>' Ik ben niet elke nieuweling,' antwoord ik en kijk hem uitdagend aan.<br>Jasper neemt me op.  
>' Zo blijkt. Hoe gaat het met je verwondingen?' Vraagt hij dan.<br>' Brand en trekt. Blauwe plekken zullen verdwijnen,' antwoord ik stug.  
>Jasper knikt. ' Normaal trekt het weg als iemand transformeert, maar bij jou... misschien omdat ze waren toegebracht toen je al op het randje lag.'<br>Ik kijk hem aan en wil er liever niet aan denken.  
>We schrikken op als we geluid horen en Emmet en Rosalie verschijnen naast ons.<br>' Ah, de nieuweling en haar oppasser,' merkt Rosalie op en kijkt naar het dode beest.  
>' Ontbijt of lunch?' spot ze.<br>' Kom, we gaan verder,' zegt Emmet en pakt Rosalie bij haar schouder.  
>En weg zijn ze.<br>' Rosalie houd niet van nieuwelingen. Het heeft tijden geduurd voordat ze aan mij en Alice gewend was,' verteld Jasper, 'je moet nog wat hebben. Anders heb je over enkele uren weer dorst.'


End file.
